The Rosettes
by G-Power
Summary: Avery, Ivana, and Katia are triplet sisters who are ready to dance their way to their new school after they moved into a new house until they learned that they all inherited special powers from their golden bracelets and join them on their adventures when they start to use their powers to help others and getting out a sticky situation. *BASED ON THE 1980's SERIES*
1. Rosettes Info

_**Avery Rose:**_

Age: 12

Nickname: Ava

Personality: flirty, girly, feisty, sassy, talented, occasionally kind

Appearance: Fair skin, dark pink eyes, long redhead ponytail, pink and purple clothing, a pink heart-shaped birthmark located in her chest

Occupation: Singer, Dancer, Pop Star, Boy Expert, Charmed Witch, Beauty (School)

Home: Rose House

Relatives: Ivana Rose (twin sister), Katia Rose (twin sister), Vanessa Rose (adopted mother)

Pets: Bloom (cat)

Likes: Fun, attention, being right, shopping, acting, dancing, singing, magic

Dislikes: Failure, getting dirty, being ignored, dimwitted people

Personality: Avery is a flirty girly-girl who is known for her charm, musical style, and full of beauty. She always seems to make up crazed schemes to accomplish whatever her goal at the time is; whether it be trying to help her two sisters or getting out of a tough situation with the use of magic. Her signature colors are pink and purple. She plays the vocal of the band. Although Avery is very much feisty and sassy, she does care about her sisters and has been shown to show her kindness towards others. She is popular with many boys at her school and is represented by hearts

Powers: As the daughter of the Trinity Witch, she shows potential in her magic powers much more than her triplet sisters. She has the ability to cast spells by simply utter a word or simple phrase. Her main power is supersonic speed. Her magic is bright pink.

* * *

_**Ivana Rose:**_

Age: 12

Nickname: Ivy

Personality: smart, well-organized, sarcastic, calm, talented

Appearance: Fair skin, dark blue eyes, short blonde hair, blue and white clothing, a blue clover-shaped birthmark located in her chest

Occupation: Singer, Dancer, Electric guitarist, Inventor, Computer Whiz, Charmed Witch, Brains (School)

Home: Rose House

Relatives: Avery Rose (twin sister), Katia Rose (twin sister), Vanessa Rose (adopted mother)

Pets: Bloom (cat)

Likes: Science, books, reading, researching, inventing, computerizing, magic

Dislikes: Avery bothering her, being annoyed, rude people making fun of machines, failing

Personality: Ivana is the smart sister of the trio and often correcting her sisters or friends if they're wrong. She was born with an I.Q. just north of Einstein and possesses a very dry sense of humor, as well as a keen wit. She is often seen spending the most time with Katia and often is working on a science experiment in her secret lab with the use of science and magic. Her signature colors are blue and white. She plays the electric guitar of the band. She can be quite clever and can come up with plans when the time comes, and is represented by spades.

Powers: As the daughter of the Trinity Witch, she shows her magic powers only in case of urgency. She has the ability to cast spells by simply utter a word or simple phrase. Her main powers are telekinesis and telepathy. Her magic is bright blue.

* * *

**_Katia Rose:_**

Age: 12

Nickname: Kat

Personality: laid-back, tomboyish, strong, sporty, quick-tempered, nice, talented

Appearance: Fair skin, dark green eyes, two black pigtails, green and yellow clothing, a green heart-shaped birthmark located in her chest

Occupation: Singer, Dancer, Athletic, Comic Book Nerd, Drummer, Heroine, Charmed Witch, Brawn (School)

Home: Rose House

Relatives: Ivana Rose (twin sister), Katia Rose (twin sister), Vanessa (adopted mother)

Pets: Bloom (cat)

Likes: Skateboarding, sports, video games, guitar, food, magic

Dislikes: Being girly, dresses and skirts, high heels, Avery sassing with her

Personality: Katia is a tomboyish girl that has a great interest in sports, food, and video games. She is known at school for being the most athletic girl who enjoys all kinds of sports, but she is especially good at soccer due to her strengthened determination and extreme athletic skills. Her signature colors are green and yellow. She plays the drums of the band. Out of the trio, she is most admired by many male athletes despite Avery's popularity over boys and is represented by clovers.

Powers: As the daughter of the Trinity Witch, she shows her magic powers in her interest. She has the ability to cast spells by simply utter a word or simple phrase. Her main power is superhuman strength. Her magic is bright green.


	2. The Rose Witches Part 1

**Summary: Meet the Rosettes! The sassy Avery, the intelligent Ivana, and the tomboy Katia were born as triplets with rocking music style when they moved into a new house and a new school, but that all changes when something extraordinary happens to them.**

* * *

In a pretty normal evening in Los Angeles, a strikingly beautiful and attractive woman was driving her car towards her new home for her and her three daughters to live. Her name was Vanessa. She has an hourglass figure, deep aqua blue eyes, and long black hair. She wore a red dress under a white long sleeve button shirt and white boots. She was the world's famous pop singer who brings out the fame and wealth in her life as well as being in every TV shows and magazines. But she is the kind and loving adoptive mother, confidant, and caretaker of her three triplet daughters. As a single mother raising three kids, Vanessa has taken care of them in a calm yet stern manner to the point of disciplining them to life. She and the three girls climbed out of the car and carried their packed bags inside their new home. The house was quite casual with the champagne-colored walls, ceiling-to-floor glass windows, and terracotta colored roof.

"Okay, girls. Here we are." The woman said with a bright smile. "Our new home."

The woman's daughters stand outside and gaze at the house. It does look new. It does look homey. And it certainly does look like a place for three little girls. The girls stared at the house with amaze looks on their faces.

"So this is our house?" The first triplet girl asked with a grin. Her name is Avery. She has long redhead ponytail, dark pink eyes, and wore a simple pink tank top, a purple skirt, and large pink boots.

"Remarkably detailed and love the textures." The second triplet girl agreed with a nod. Her name is Ivana. She has short blonde hair, dark blue eyes, and wore a simple blue tank top, a white skirt, and large blue boots.

"It's perfect for our new home." The third triplet girl beamed with her arms crossed. Her name is Katia. She has two black pigtails, dark green eyes, and wore a simple green tank top, a yellow shorts, and large green boots.

"Come on in, girls." Vanessa said. "Let's check the inside."

As the family walked inside the house, they looked around to take in the amazing interior. The kitchen has blue tiles with a relaxing theme. The living room has a wooden floor with a raised square-shaped platform under the brown couch in the middle of the room. And the staircase has the appearance of a steel mesh.

"Can you find our rooms, mom?" Katia asked.

"Sure, let's go." Vanessa replied.

Vanessa leads her daughters upstairs into the plain themed hallway where it has three doors on the right side of the walls.

"There are the doors to your rooms." Vanessa said. "Whenever you're done unpacking, be down to the kitchen for lunch."

After Vanessa headed for her bedroom down the stairs behind the staircase, the girls stand their position in silence as they walked into the hallway to enter their new bedrooms.

When the girls finished unpacking their things and decorated their bedrooms, they ran down the stairs to eat lunch that their mother made.

"Now that we finished unpacking, we need to set up some rules." Vanessa spoke. "Rule number one: you will not cause any trouble."

"Got it." Avery, Ivana, and Katia nodded.

"Rule number two: no bothering me while I'm busying or working." Vanessa added.

"Yup." Avery, Ivana, and Katia nodded again.

"And rule number three: you will not fighting or arguing." Vanessa concluded, looking at Avery and Ivana. "Alright?"

Avery and Ivana couldn't move away from their mother's stern gaze. Despite the two of them are sisters, Avery and Ivana always been arguing a lot of times. But Katia never gets to any arguments with them at all, despite her quick temper.

"Got it." Avery and Ivana answered with groans.

"Good." Vanessa said. She got up and walked out of the house. "I'll be back for your school forms."

After Vanessa closes the front door, the triplet girls finished their lunch in silence. Avery saw the quiet faces on the other girls and wants to cheer them up.

"Don't worry, girls." Avery said with a confident smile. "Everything's going to be fine. We're going to be really happy here. Right?" She turned to Katia. "Kat?"

"Hmm?" Katia said, looking up at her triplet sisters with her mouth stuffed by Turkish delight that her mom brought before entering in the house.

Avery and Ivana smiled. They knew Katia is adapting to their new home just fine. Too bad the girls have no idea what their new school will store for them.

* * *

The next day, Vanessa has loaded up all the girls' backpacks into her car. The girls come out the back door wearing their school outfits. Avery wore a purple vest over a pink t-shirt, purple jeans that were torn at the thighs, and dark pink shoes. Ivana wore a blue midriff top tied at the end, a white below-the-knee skirt, and dark blue boots. And Katia wore a green long-sleeved top, yellow jean shorts, and dark green sneakers.

"Wonderful, ladies." Vanessa smiled. "Since you finished your breakfast, let's get going."

The girls walked silently into their mother's car. Since they are now twelve years old, they are attending the local middle school. Ivana was an honor roll student who gets the highest grades of all subjects in every academic class. Katia was the tomboyish athletic who enjoyed getting her hands dirty and sports above all other activities. And Avery was the most determined to reach her goal as a popular track star. But they all had shared their talent of music some time ago. Avery sings lead vocals, Ivana plays the electric guitar, and Katia plays the drums. Sooner or later, they want to follow their own mother's footsteps.

After Vanessa dropped her three daughters off to their new school called Ross Bagdasarian Middle School, the girls walked inside the school and found that several students are staring at them, observing their outfits and style. Avery seems to enjoy it while Ivana and Katia paid no attention to everyone else's comments. But they notice that a few students were actually staring at their marks on their chest areas as they believe that it was cool paint. Since they were born, each triplet sister was born with a shaped birthmark on their chest. Avery has a pink heart, Ivana has a blue spade, and Katia has a green clover. It was very unusual to them, but they're totally cool with it.

Suddenly, as Avery, Ivana, and Katia walked to their lockers, three beautiful thin preteen girls came down the hall towards them. They gave the triplets glares as Avery, Ivana, and Katia remain calm. One has a svelte figure, dark-tinted skin, black hair that she brushes into a high ponytail, and deep pink eyes. The one on the left has a thin figure, dark-tinted skin, black hair that curl on top of her head, and deep blue eyes. And the one on the right has a slim figure, dark-tinted skin, black hair that stop approximately a few inches past shoulder length, and deep green eyes. Their intimidating glares doesn't affect the triplets at all. They are known as the Diva Sisters: Mindy, Katie, and Chanel.

"Look, girls." Mindy said coldly. "What do we got here? Newbie losers."

"Now, listen, Queen Bee." Avery snapped. "Don't talk to us with that stink mouth of yours because I'm small close to caring."

Mindy and Avery slammed their faces together and send each other fierce yet silent glares.

Since kindergarten, the Rose Sisters and the Diva Sisters have been fierce arch-rivals over everything. In fact, they have been competing against each other since the day they first met. Avery and Mindy always constantly picking on each other, betting with each other, and trying to prove the other wrong that often leads to great trouble. Ivana and Katie are incredibly smart with logical explanation for almost anything and known for their special specialties in science. And Katia and Chanel share the same interest in sports and love food, despite their slim-looking figures. Both trios will do anything to prove which one is the best.

Before the argument could continue forward, the first class bell rang throughout the hallways.

"To be continued?" Mindy sneered.

"Looking forward to it." Avery snarled.

As the Diva Sisters walked off with a sass look on their faces, the Rose Sisters got back to their lockers and walked toward their first class: History.

"Those girls are one pain in our butts!" Avery complained.

"Yeah." Katia agreed. "It's a shame that they aren't in private academy anymore."

"You got that right, but let's not worry about them right now." Ivana nodded. "It's time to worry about history."

Avery, Ivana, and Katia walked into their classroom as they were getting ready for their first lesson.

* * *

History was not as bad as English, or Geometry, for Ivana. It was lunchtime now. The snack lines were packed and the tables were just as crowded as ever. Avery, Ivana, and Katia were sitting at their table near the windows as they were discussing their plans for the school.

"So what are you guys gonna do after school today?" Avery spoke. "I know school is very important, but there's more to life than education and learning."

"Speak for yourself, Ava." Ivana scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Because I'm joining the chess club, science club, and computer club."

"Boring." Avery yawned in boredom before forming a smug but cute smile on her face. "Cheerleading and track are my thing since I was the cutest and fastest one around."

"Good for you." Ivana said, rolling her eyes in annoyance.

"And I'm going to sign up for basketball, baseball, football, soccer, tennis, and volleyball." Katia said.

"Excellent choice." Ivana smiled. "Consider the fact that you are the athletic one."

"Thank you, sis." Katia nodded.

"Now, let's get down to business with our plan Friday." Avery said. "The school is having a talent show later on and we need to come up with an idea to win."

Avery, Ivana, and Katia overhead earlier on the announcement from the principal that the school talent show will be starting on Friday night at nine and whoever wins will represent the school. And since the Diva Sisters will be entering, the Rose Sisters need to step up their game if they want to beat them down.

"I suggest we should do a rocking style dance routine." Ivana suggested.

"We should sing our all time song." Katia added. "Me and My Girls."

"Perfect." Avery nodded excitedly. "And I know the perfect outfits to wear for the show."

Then, the fourth period bell rang and students were running out of the cafeteria.

"Well, we better get going." Avery said.

"Good idea." Katia and Ivana nodded.

* * *

At two thirty in the afternoon, school was over and the after school activities are done. Avery, Ivana, and Katia were now ready for the Friday night's talent show as they waited near the school parking lot for their mom to pick them up. In quick seconds, they watched their mother's car driving up in front of them.

"How was your day, girls?" Vanessa asked.

"Oh, it was good." Avery said breezily. "But the school has a talent show on Friday."

"That's great." Vanessa smiled. "You three better start practicing for that show."

"Don't worry, we will." Avery assured.

* * *

After dinner was over, they got ready for bed. Avery wore pink blouse with purple puff sleeves and purple pants with pink hearts on it. Ivana wore a blue tank top with white lining and white pants with blue spades all over it. And Katia wore a green ripped top with yellow scratch graphic and yellow trousers-shorts with green trim. They were walking up the stairs with their mother watching them from behind.

"Night, mom." Avery, Ivana, and Katia yawned.

"Good night, girls." Vanessa smiled.

Avery, Ivana, and Katia continued on their way to their bedrooms. Avery's room had posters of horror creatures she likes on the wall. Her room also has a pink lamp, a pink soft carpet, a brown bookshelf with horror comic books and trophies of track and cheerleading, and a pink bed and purple comforter with a large pink pillow. Ivana's room had a brown desk with her laptop, camera, and other tech on it. Her room also has a blue soft carpet, a blue lamp, a tall brown book shelf that is filled with many science books, and a blue bed with a white comforter and large blue pillow. Katia's room had a green bed with a yellow comforter and large green pillow, a soft green carpet, a green lamp, and a tall brown bookshelf with several sports trophies on it. The girls pulled back her sheets and got into bed.

"Avery..." A female voice whispered.

Avery opened her eyes at once as she turned on the light and looked in every corner of her room, but there's no one there. Then, Avery went back to sleep.

* * *

As Avery was sleeping, she was having a dream unlike anything she ever experienced before. She was in a mysterious room filled with a thin blanket of clouds hovering just above the ground. The odd room has a dark bluish dome shape to it complete with dull brownish gold stars, constellations and various other celestial bodies floated around the circular perimeters of the room. In the center of the endless room, a clear crystal ball slowly formed out of thin air.

Suddenly, Avery could see someone strange unraveling from the shadows. It was a tall woman elegantly speeding forward as she flew towards her. The woman's speed slowed down until she stopped in front of Avery, who was surprisingly amazed at who she's looking at.

The woman wore a strapless, white dress with a star-shaped cutout in the stomach area. Her long curly black hair in thick ringlets obscured her face. Her skin glittered like a bed of shiny diamonds. Her lips were bright white and her body was a heavier build than anyone Avery knows. She has a white star on her chest, forehead, and palms of her hands. She was absolutely flawless.

Avery could feel strange energy beginning to grow inside of her. Energy so powerful, she felt like she was becoming someone better and stronger. She wanted to see the woman's face. She reached out and tried to move her hair out of her face, but the woman began to speak before Avery's head could touch her.

Avery wanted to see the woman's face. She reached out and tried to move her hair out of her face, but before her hand could touch her, the woman spoke.

"You're not alone, Avery." The woman spoke softly. "You and your sisters will succeed as the Charmed Witches."

Avery woke up. She was alone. It was three o' clock in the morning. Avery thought long and hard about her dream. She imagined what the woman would have looked like. The thought of her made Avery feel very curious.

Then, she drifted back to sleep.

* * *

It was Friday night and the Rose Sisters were waiting alone behind the curtains of the stage to watch other students perform. The entire audience was completely crowded, but Vanessa managed to buy the tickets before they sold out. Avery, Ivana, and Katia spent the four days rehearsing their dance routine and they are ready to perform. But Avery was still dwelling on the mysterious woman from her dreams. She told her sisters and Vanessa about it earlier many times, but they believe that she was just imagining things. She wasn't sure, but she was certain that she would get her answer soon.

"Yo, Ava!" Katia called.

Avery turned around and saw her twin sisters standing behind her.

"Ready to go?" Katia asked.

"Always." Avery nodded excitedly.

"Looks like the Diva Sisters are done with their sappy performance." Ivana said, taking a peek from the curtains. "Let's get this show in the road."

With that, the Rose Sisters walked on the stage after giving fierce glares at the Diva Sisters, who were glaring back at them. On the stage, the three girls stood together in a triangular position and stared at the crowd energy and confidence. Avery wore a pink corset tank top, a purple skirt with pink leggings, a black belt with heart chains attached to it, and purple boots. Ivana wore a blue corset tank top, a white skirt with blue leggings, a black belt with spade chains attached to it, and white boots. And Katia wore a green corset tank top, yellow shorts with green leggings, a black belt with clover chains attached to it, and yellow boots. To begin their performance, Avery snapped her fingers to start the music.

_All: And we play our favorite songs_

_And we scream out all night long_

_Like ooh ooh oh_

_When it's just me and my girls_

_Avery: All the lights, turn them off_

_It's too loud in here to talk_

_I don't understand a word you say_

_Ivana: Gotta sleep but instead_

_Karaoke on the bed_

_Taking duck face selfies right and left_

_Katia: We get crazy with it, we get stupid with it_

_We don't care if people stare_

_And when we wobble with it_

_Ivana: We get diva on it_

_We get queen bee on it yeah_

_Avery: We get britney, demi, one direction, bieber on it_

_All: And we play our favorite songs_

_And we scream out all night long_

_Like ooh ooh oh_

_When it's just me and my girls_

_And we dance like no one's watching_

_We crack up, music blastin'_

_Like ooh ooh ooh_

_When it's just me and my girls_

_Watch me now_

_Me and my girls_

_[Robotic rap voices]_

_Watch me now_

_Me and my girls, me, me and my girls_

_Me and my girls, pop pop pop it pop it_

_Me and my girls, me, me and my girls_

_Me and my girls, pop pop pop it pop it_

_Avery: My voice is gone, got my favorite PJ's on_

_Times like this don't always come along_

_Ivana: You're all I need, there's nowhere I'd rather be_

_Than to have you crazy freaks with me_

_Katia: We get crazy with it, we get stupid with it_

_We don't care if people stare_

_And when we wobble with it_

_Ivana: We get diva on it_

_We get queen bee on it yeah_

_Avery: We get britney, demi, one direction, bieber on it_

_All: And we play our favorite songs_

_And we scream out all night long_

_Like ooh ooh oh_

_When it's just me and my girls_

_And we dance like no one's watching_

_We crack up, music blastin'_

_Like ooh ooh ooh_

_When it's just me and my girls_

_Watch me now_

_Me and my girls_

_[Robotic rap voices]_

_Watch me now_

_Me and my girls, me, me and my girls_

_Me and my girls, pop pop pop it pop it_

_Me and my girls, me, me and my girls_

_Me and my girls, pop pop pop it pop it_

_All: Break it down_

_Now break it down_

_Now break it down_

_Now break it down_

_[Silence]_

_Now break it down_

_Now break it down_

_Now break it down_

_And we play our favorite songs_

_And we scream out all night long_

_Like ooh ooh ooh_

_When it's just me and my girls_

_And we dance like no one's watching_

_We crack up, music blastin'_

_Like ooh ooh ooh_

_When it's just me and my girls_

_[Robotic rap voices]_

_Watch me now._

After the song was over, the crowd rose up from their seats and applauded happily for the Rose Sisters, who were taking deep breaths from their dance. But they take a bow and left the stage. Feeling excited about their dance performance, the Rose Sisters settled down and watched for the talent show to end for the next two performances.

* * *

Two hours later, the girls and Vanessa walked their way to the car with a gold trophy for winning the talent show. They drove back home as the girls continued to chat about the talent show.

"Our performance was totally wild!" Avery cried excitedly.

"Yeah! We were on fire!" Katia nodded.

"Not to mention our entire dance moves really attract the crowd perfectly." Ivana smiled.

Before the girls could go to their rooms when they walked inside, they stopped in the middle of the stairs to hear something serene.

"My little witches." A female voice called.

"That voice again!" Avery gasped. "You guys hear it?"

"I hear it." Ivana asked.

"Me too." Katia said.

"Ha! I knew I wasn't hearing things!" Avery said.

"Okay, you made your point." Ivana snapped.

"Uh, guys, I think you should look at our chest right now." Katia gasped.

Katia was staring down at her chest, gazing at the green clover birthmark in awe. Avery and Ivana looked down at their chest to gaze the pink heart birthmark and the blue spade birthmark glowing brightly.

"What do you think its happening?" Avery asked.

"Not that I know of." Katia replied.

"It could be that dream Avery was talking about." Ivana explained. "Now that I'm thinking about it, I did have that dream as well."

"Yeah, me too." Katia nodded.

"And you two thought I was crazy enough to dream that." Avery sneered.

Suddenly, the birthmarks glowed as bright as the sun. The power completely illuminated the hallway.

"What's happening?!" Ivana yelled.

"I don't know!" Avery yelled back. "You're the smart one!"

Then, the glow from the birthmarks continue to grow brightly and brightly, causing the girls to become frighten and shock at the same time.

"INCOMING!" Katia yelled.

But it was too late. The birthmarks shot out a powerful energy wave in every limb through the girls' bodies, sending them flying down the stairs. Katia slammed on the floor between the kitchen and the front entrance. Ivana landed on the floor near the living room. And Avery crashed onto the floor near the stairs on her back.

Avery slowly raised her head and looked in front of her. There was a young woman who appeared to be Vanessa's age staring down at her with a smile on her face. As far as Avery could see, it was the woman in her dreams.

"Sleep, Avery." The woman whispered. "You and your sisters need your rest for what you're about to see."

Then, Avery's view went black.


	3. The Rose Witches Part 2

**Summary: After learning that they have magical powers, the girls are trying their best to solve it. Avery can run fast as the speed of sound, Ivana can move objects and read minds, and Katia can lift and punch anything with a single punch. But when Vanessa invites her old friend for dinner, the girls learn how to keep their powers under control...until they meet a strange woman who has powers just like them.**

* * *

Ivana awoke at the sound of countless voices. She slowly got up, surprised that she was in her bedroom. She had no recollection of how she managed to get back into her bed when the last thing she remembered was the bright glowing light from her golden bracelet that knocked her out.

Ivana slowly got up and looked at the golden bracelet wasn't glowing anymore. As soon as she was on her feet, she could hear the mysterious voices speaking to her again. The voices sounded distant, but they seemed too loud to be distant. She looked around every corner of her room, but she couldn't find anyone in her room. The voices slowly became so loud and demanding that they're starting to give her a painful headache. She grabbed her head and bent her knees to the ground in pain.

"STOP!" Ivana screamed.

Suddenly, the voices ceased, and Ivana was alone in her room once again. But her eyes widened in shock when she saw something extraordinary. She could see all of her books floating in the air around her. Before she could move them around at her will, she can hear footsteps approaching her room. When the door opened, Vanessa appeared with a deep concern look on her face.

"Ivy, are you okay?" Vanessa asked.

"I'm fine...I just have a little headache, that's all." Ivana said.

Suddenly, Ivana heard her mother speak again, only her voice was as distant as the voices she heard earlier.

"Did you say something?" Ivana asked, looking at her mother.

"No." Vanessa responded.

It was then that Ivana realized that the voices she was hearing were not the voices of ghosts nor her books were floating like magic. She learns that she has the power to read people's thoughts and move objects with her mind!

Meanwhile, at Katia's room, Katia awoke in her bedroom. She was curious as to how she got from the glowing light coming from her golden bracelet to her bedroom in one piece. Still, she has no idea what she experienced really happened.

Katia slowly got out of her bed, and as she placed her feet on the floor, she could feel herself feeling heavy but light at the same time. Curious as to why her weight started to gain and lose her balance, Katia got out of her room and headed downstairs. As she came close to Vanessa, she accidentally bumped into her mother and caught her by the arms with unusual mighty strength.

"Thanks, Kat." Vanessa said calmly. "You do have remarkable strength. Now, can you put me down please?"

"Sure, mom." Katia smiled.

When Katia puts her mother down on the floor, Vanessa went back on fixing breakfast, leaving Katia speechless for a minute.

_What just happened?!_ Katia thought. _This is freaky._

After several minutes, Katia turned the other way of the kitchen and went back to her room with the door shut behind her.

Avery woke up at the sound of her alarm clock. She was in her bedroom and looked around. Everything appeared normal. She wondered what has happened.

_Was that a dream?_ Avery thought. _If it was, then why did it feel so real?_

As Avery wasn't sure, she got out of bed and immediately noticed something different about herself. She felt a vast amount of energy growing inside her, making her believe she was capable of doing anything.

In a speed of sound, Avery quickly ran out of her bedroom and down the hall. She stopped at the entrance to the kitchen, where Vanessa was placing breakfast on the table, but she turned her attention to her daughter with expression of amazement on her face.

"Ava, you and your sisters have been out cold since the night you guys perform at the school's talent show." Vanessa said.

"We're been asleep that long?" Avery asked.

"Yes." Vanessa replied. "You girls were out like a night. What happened?"

"I don't remember." Avery said honestly.

"Are you feeling alright?" Vanessa asked.

"I feel...absolutely great." Avery nodded.

"Well, join your sisters to the table. Breakfast is ready." Vanessa said.

Avery walked over to the table and sat in her chair as she watched Ivana and Katia eating their pancakes. She could tell that they had an expression of total fear and surprise. She was curious as to what was troubling her two sisters.

Just then, Avery could hear a familiar voice echoing in her head. A voice that sounded a lot like Ivana's! She glanced at her twin. Ivana wasn't whispering. In fact, she was staring down at her empty plate in rapt concentration. But Avery was sure she could hear Ivana's voice in her brain.

_Kat!_ Ivana spoke. _Can you hear me?_

_Ivy!_ Katia's voice replied.

Avery peeked at Katia. Her tomboyish twin sister's eyes were sparkling with delight and surprise. But, like Ivana's, her lips were motionless.

_Are you communicating with me mentally?_ Katia asked shockingly.

_Yes!_ Ivana replied, grinning at her sister. _And you're answering. I discovered this power in my room. I wanted to test it out with you._

_Are you saying we can talk and nobody can hear us?_ Katia gasped.

_Uh-huh!_ Ivana responded. _Now I'll try to contact Ava, too._

I hear you, girls! Avery smiled with a giggle. This is totally better than note-passing in class.

_Listen, we all have some kind of powers._ Ivana said. _I can read minds and move anything with my mind. What powers do you girls have?  
_  
_I can run faster than usual in supersonic speed_. Avery replied.

_And I can lift and crush anything with superhuman strength._ Katia responded.

_So, what should we do?_ Ivana asked. _Do we tell mom about all of this?_

_I don't know, but I'm curious about our powers and our bracelets connected together._ Katia replied.

_I say we should._ Avery said with a shrug. She glanced over at Vanessa to be sure her mom wasn't staring at the girls making eye contact. The woman seemed immersed in the stove. _She has to know._

_That's true._ Ivana admitted. _But only we'll wait if she has any plans today and then we can tell her.  
_  
_Good idea._ Avery agreed. _Especially when our powers are the most of our worries.  
_  
As Avery, Ivana, and Katia finished their breakfast, they began to walk out of the kitchen and headed upstairs to Katia's bedroom. But Vanessa stopped them for a second.

"For the next few hours, I want you girls to be on your best behavior when I'm gone. I'm visiting an old friend of mine and he wants to join us for dinner tonight?" Vanessa said. "Got it?"

"Got it." Avery, Ivana, and Katia said with respective nods.

After few hours goes by, Avery and her two sisters decided to go out for a while since they haven't heard a word from their mom lately. Avery went to the shopping mall to check out some cute clothes, Ivana went to the library to read some book, and Katia went to the skateboarding rank to practice her skateboard skills.

Avery was coming out of the mall as she was carrying a few shopping bags in her arms till she turned her attention to a couple of boys walking out of the mall.

"Those boys are so hot!" Avery sighed dreamily. "Too bad none of them are the same age as me." She let out a careless shrug and sat on a bench, gazing down at her shopping bags with a sassy look on her face. "Oh well. Maybe someday. Hopefully one of these outfits will attract them quickly." Then, she thought a perfect name for her clothing style. "I'll call it...Heart Attack!"

Suddenly, Avery noticed that a glowing pink light shining brightly from her gold bracelet and looked down to see it. Her eyes widened in shock as the light was continuing to glow in front of her eyes. But then, something amazing happened to her as she felt a new kind of power surging throughout her body within her. She swept her gold bracelet around herself, making a glowing pink heart appeared at her feet. Then, she spread her arms to either side as the heart became a column of fire rushing up around her. Avery then appeared in full new pink outfit surrounded by the flames and finished in her final pose.

When the process was over, Avery was no longer wearing her outfit. She wore a long-sleeved pink crop top, bulky purple gloves, pink short-shorts, purple boots, purple straps with dark pink buckles that wrap around her stomach and hips, and a metallic crowned mask that reveals only her mouth.

"WHOA! Where'd this clothes come from?" Avery asked in surprise, looking at her new outfit and was impressed. "Not bad! I look so hot!"

Ivana was coming out of the library as she was carrying two scientific books. She took one of her favorite books at all times, trying to read towards every books to see if she liked any of them.

"Wow! What great discovery!" Ivana said while she was reading one after turning to a corner. "These two books are amazingly accurate." Then, she thought a perfect name for her own book. "I'll call it... Cosmic Spade!"

Suddenly, Ivana noticed that a glowing blue light shining brightly from her gold bracelet and looked down to see it. Her eyes widened in shock as the light was continuing to glow in front of her eyes. But then, something amazing happened to her as she felt a new kind of power surging throughout her body within her. She swept her gold bracelet around herself, summoning a spiral of blue spade energy that rushed upward and then crashed back down upon her. Ivana, in full new outfit, finished in her final pose.

When the process was over, Ivana was no longer wearing her outfit. She wore a long-sleeved blue crop top, bulky white gloves, blue short-shorts, white boots, white straps with dark blue buckles that wrap around her stomach and hips, and a metallic crowned mask that reveals only her mouth.

"W-What's this?" Ivana asked in shock and confusion as she looked down at the clothes she wore. "And how's this even possible?"

Katia was skateboarding out of the ranks as she waved goodbye to her friends and rode down the street. She skated her way past many people that were in her way, avoiding bumping onto them in the process.

"What a day." Katia said, turning to the next corner. "It's nice to impress my friends some of my skateboarding moves. But I need a move that is fresh and pounding." Then, she thought a perfect name for her move. "I'll call it...Clover Crush!"

Suddenly, Katia noticed that a glowing green light shining brightly from her gold bracelet and looked down to see it. Her eyes widened in shock as the light was continuing to glow in front of her eyes. But then, something amazing happened to her as she felt a new kind of power surging throughout her body within her. She swept her gold bracelet around herself, making a glowing green clover appeared at her feet and wrapped her arms around herself as a swirling column of energy rushed up around her. Katia, in full new outfit, finished in her final pose.

When the process was over, Katia was no longer wearing her outfit. She wore a long-sleeved green crop top, bulky yellow gloves, green short-shorts, yellow boots, yellow straps with dark green buckles that wrap around her stomach and hips, and a metallic crowned mask that reveals only her mouth.

"Huh?" Katia said in surprise as she looked at what she was wearing with her eyes widened in shock. "What's up with the outfit?"

Avery ran quickly back at home as fast as she can with her supersonic speed from the mall to her house, hopefully her sisters will be able to explain about the whole thing. As she approached at the front door, she saw Ivana and Katia running to the house and halted their feet to catch their breaths for all that running.

"You guys too, huh?" Avery asked.

"Yeah." Katia said with a nod.

"We'll explain everything later." Ivana said immediately. "But for now, we have to get inside. Because mom will be home any minute now."

"Well, we can't let mom look at us." Katia said in panic. "At least, not in these clothes."

Suddenly, the glow coming from their golden bracelets had changed the girls' new outfits back into their regular clothing.

"Heh, easier said than done." Katia said with a smile.

"Inside! Now!" Avery shouted.

Ivana and Katia followed after Avery inside the house and headed into the kitchen as they acted pleasantly when Vanessa's car pulled up in front of the garage. They remain quiet as their mother stepped in the room.

"Girls, Dave and his boys will be here any minute now." Vanessa said, carrying seven boxes of pizza boxes. "I need you girls to run upstairs and get dressed. Fast."

"On it." Avery spoke quickly.

Avery, Ivana, and Katia immediately ran up the stairs and went straight to Ivana's room for a strategy to keep their powers under control.

"Great. Now, what are we going to do?" Katia asked in frustration. "Any ideas?"

"Easy. All we have to is be calm and don't think about our powers for a second." Avery replied confidently.

"You made it sound like it's easy." Ivana said dryly.

"Well, duh." Avery said sassily. "I'm making this plan simple as possible. Now, let's get down there and have fun, but let's change our clothes."

Avery stood on her position and focused on her magic powers.

"Change outfit." Avery casted.

At her words, a pink mist was released from thin air and flowed around Avery's clothes, changing them into a brand new outfit that she never seen before. Ivana and Katia both exchanged glances and gave them each other smiles.

Few minutes later, Vanessa was sitting in her chair while her old friend and his three sons were sitting on the other side of the table. Her old friend is Dave, who is the best songwriter and producer with the ability to play the piano and guitar. His boys are three talking chipmunks. The first chipmunk wore a red sweater with his signature yellow "A" and a red baseball cap, and a pair of white and blue pattern shoes. The tallest chipmunk wore a blue sweater with a pair of black glasses and a pair of white and red patterned shoes. And the youngest chipmunk wore a green sweater and pair of white and blue pattered shoes. Everyone heard footsteps coming from the stairs and looked to see three girls in their new outfits. Avery wore a pink corset tank top with purple hearts, a pink skirt with purple tights with a black belt with heart chains attached to it, and a pair of pink boots. Ivana wore a blue corset tank top with white spades, a blue skirt with white tights with a black belt with spade chains attached to it, and a pair of blue boots. And Katia wore a green corset tank top with yellow clovers, a green short with yellow tights with a black belt with clover chains attached to it, and a pair of green boots.

Avery, Ivana, and Katia went to their chairs and gave their guests bright smiles.

"Hello." Avery, Ivana, and Katia greeted kindly.

"Girls, I like you to meet Dave and his boys." Vanessa said. "Dave, meet my girls the Rosettes."

"That's right! The one and the only!" Avery exclaimed as she got up from her chair and starts to do a striking pose. "I'm Avery, the group leader. With my great heartbeat and attractive looks, I can keep peace in the world!"

"I'm Alvin, the awesomest one." The red chipmunk introduced. "With my charm and good looks, I can shine the city in a flash!"

"I'm Simon, the smart one." The blue chipmunk introduced, rolling his eyes from his brother's annoyance. "And with my bright IQ, I can make new inventions to help my life."

"I'm Ivana, the group brains." Ivana smiled. "I also have a marvelous IQ that is perfect for my creativity too."

"I'm Theodore, the sweet one." The green chipmunk introduced. "I love cooking and food as well."

"And I'm Katia, the group muscle." Katia said casually. "I may love food and cooking, but I also like to keep myself in shape."

Watching the Chipmunks and the Rosettes talking pleasantly made Dave and Vanessa feel happy. To the girls, none of their powers has gone haywire as they continue to keep it under control.

Suddenly, a knock was heard from the front door.

"I've got it." Vanessa said.

Vanessa got up from her seat and went to the front door. When she opened it, she met a strange woman who appears to be the same age as her. The woman has black hair worn in oval-like odango that was held with gold string and gentle orange eyes, and wore a black elegant witch-like dress with a pair of dull green and golden star earrings.

"Hey, Patricia." Vanessa smiled. "It's been awhile. How are you?"

"I'm great." Patricia smiled back. "May I come in?"

"Sure." Vanessa replied.

Vanessa led Patricia to the dining room.

"Who's this?" Dave asked politely.

"This is Patricia." Vanessa said. "She's a close friend of mine."

Avery, Ivana, and Katia stared at Patricia and Patricia stared at them. And suddenly, they felt a supernatural sensation throughout their bodies as if they were able to sense auras surrounding each other.

"Hey, girls, something wrong?" Dave asked, turning his gaze at Avery, Ivana, and Katia.

"No, we're fine." Avery said, shaking her head out of her senses with her sisters. "Just a little dizzy, that's all."

"Yeah." Katia and Ivana agreed.

After the dinner was over, the Chipmunks and the Rosettes exchanged their interests and music styles in hope that they can work together someday. Avery, Ivana, and Katia went to the dining room to clean up the mess after Vanessa walked outside with Dave to talk about their songwriting business.

"Whoa, we really made a mess after eating all these pizzas." Katia said.

"Ivy, you mind?" Avery asked, grinning at Ivana.

"Thought you never ask." Ivana grinned back.

Ivana focuses her telekinetic powers on the environment around her and hoisted up everything on the dining room with the power of her mind, moving them into the kitchen. Katia watched Ivana using her powers to move the plates and cups in the sink and empty pizza boxes in the trash. Avery sped around the dining room to clean up the mess. The girls stood in the dining room with smiles on their faces.

"An outstanding success." Avery smiled to her sisters.

"Yes, it is." A familiar voice said.

Avery, Ivana, and Katia turned to the source of that voice. It was Patricia!

"Impressive powers, witches." Patricia smiled.

The girls stood still as they were trying to come up with an excuse, but they gasped to hear what Patricia just said to them.

"Witches?" Avery, Ivana, and Katia echoed.

"Yes." Patricia replied. "And I'm also a witch as well, but you three have the power of the Charmed Ones inside of you. Those mysterious powers are all come from your mother's power."

"Our mom?" Avery, Ivana, and Katia gasped shockingly.

"It's true." Patricia continued. "But your own powers and their witch forms are connected to your bracelets that allow you three to transform into your witch pupils."

"Witch pupils?" Avery, Ivana, and Katia repeated softly.

"A witch pupil is a beginner of becoming a real witch like your birth mother did." Patricia explained. "You must learn how to master your powers in order to become a strong witch. But the choice is yours to decide."

"Does our mom Vanessa knew about this?" Ivana asked.

"No, and she never will." Patricia replied. "Until due time."

Avery, Ivana, and Katia exchanged glances at each other. The dreams, the bracelets, and their powers are connected to their heritage of a witch. Besides, their birth mother was a witch as well. After a few seconds, the girls had made their decision.

"What the hey!" Avery said boldly. "I've decided to train to become a witch."

"I will too." Ivana agreed with a nod.

"Me three." Katia concurred.

"Excellent." Patricia smiled. "After school, you girls will meet me at my house. All you have to say is teleport and my name, and you see me there." Her eyes glowed bright. "See around, girls."

Then, Patricia vanished out of sight. Avery, Ivana, and Katia went upstairs to rest up as they knew that their lives will never be the same.

"Looks like we're on our own for magic now." Katia said.

"Not a chance, sis." Avery smiled.

* * *

**This last chapter took me a while to think and progress, but I manage to finish it. Happy New Years!**


End file.
